Rich Iott
Rich Iott is a Real American Hero and now a famous Tea Bagger is dead to us Leadership Rich Iott received the support and endorsement of the GOP is a stranger to us, please do not mention that name in front of us, ever. Historical Re-enactor Rich Iott loves his hobby, he is a historical re-enactor and likes to dress up to relieve the glorious days of the past. We were fortunate enough to find Iott's information regarding the characters that he plays, here is an excerpt of his characters' motives. The British Empire: Kill the Colonialists! Red Coat British General and fervent Monarchist: The Colonial vermin are refusing to acknowledge the King of England as their King, making them radical un-loyalist traitors with a libural agenda that threatens our Aristocracy. The brutish peasants have this feverish dream of founding their own country and worship a piece of paper as the symbol of their country. The lunatics want to give rights to slaves, women, and the poor! What's next, elect a slave as their new leader? Clearly the Colonialists have lost their mind and they require a dosage of "Monarchism" to bring them back to the right path! The South Marches Again: Stop the Uppity Slaves! Southern Gentleman, Plantation Owner, and Confederate General: That N#gger-lover Lincoln is at it again, he is trying to free the slaves and give them rights. It is bad enough that we have the uppity slaves stealing our women, but now they are demanding rights, and fair wages, and the right to vote! The madness! This is America and we have the right to have slaves. The South must rise up, march, and burn The White House! Someone needs to stop the elitist Yankees and their oppressive laws that is killing our slave-economy. Only the Confederation can stop the slave-loving Lincoln from taking away our State's Rights and our slaves before is too late. Someone needs to put a bullet on his head! The Third Reich: Protecting Hitler's Freedom SS Luftwaffe General: Ze Führer does not believe ze future of ze Aryan Nation rests on ze hands of das vheelchair invalid Roosevelt or das Wiston British fat pig. Ve must protect ze Fatherland from ze Juden threat and ze Communist Socialists za vill weaken German resolve. Zo protect ze Führer's freedom ve must start a juden camp were ve can round them up and send them to ze moon, along with ze Communists and any non-Aryan people (but not Hitler, he is 100% Aryan and he has ze birth certificate to prove it. How dare anyone to question ze Führer's ancestry!) The Tea Bagging Army: Downfall of the Mooslim Tyrant Non-racist Republican Tea Bagging Patriot: The Communist Mooslim Hippie is trying to enslave the white man and corrupt our children with socialism and their entitlement programs (reparation policies for the black folks). He aint even American and he has the balls to think himself as President of America? Where is the Birth Certificate, Obama? If the mooslim tyrant continues his reign of terror, it is only a matter of time before America is destroyed. Someone needs to stop this mooslim hippie commie socialist community organizer and his corrupt Kenyan Anti-colonialist ideology. Otherwise we will have Sharia Law, socialism, and Death Panels before we know it. He plays really well that last character, if it wasn't for the fact that this character wasn't real, one would think he was a screw up racist f#ck. Nazis are People Too Rich Iott explained why it is not offensive to dress up as a Nazi. We believe that he should be able to get back the joowish vote after this. Did you hear that, Eric Cantor? Military Experience Hello, military reenactor! He has centuries of military experience!